The present invention relates to a flexible conduit, and more particularly to a flexible conduit having a releasable connector for supporting the flexible conduit.
In the construction of buildings and other structures, it is known to use conduits that include a flexible portion to accommodate movement of the conduit. The movement can be intentional, for example, based upon thermal changes, or misalignment in a piping system, or unintentional, such as from a natural disaster, like an earthquake. Additionally, the movement can dampen vibration of the conduits and reduce the transmission of noise through the conduit. Such a flexible conduit is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,784.
In order to support the conduit, the flexible portion of the conduit may be connected to an anchor or anchoring means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,784 discloses using one or more rods to support the flexible portion of the conduit by securing one end of the rod thereto and by anchoring the other end of the rod into a ceiling or other structural support member.
While presumably effective for its intended purpose, the anchoring rods are relatively rigid. Accordingly, if forces acting on the flexible conduit are not strong enough to break or bend the rod, the flexible conduit could break instead. This could be dangerous with objects falling, and depending on the fluids in the conduit, could be deadly. Additionally, based upon the length of the flexible members of the flexible conduit, an undesirable and unappealing sagging of the flexible members may occur.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide for a flexible conduit that is supported, but, when the flexible conduit is subjected to certain forces, the support disengages so as to avoid the flexible conduit breaking.
Additionally, it would further be desirable to provide a flexible conduit that can be adjusted so that the amount of force needed to disengage the flexible conduit from the support could be varied based upon particular applications.
Furthermore, it would also be desirable to provide such a flexible conduit with a secondary support to support the flexible conduit if a primary support has been disengaged.
Finally, it would be desirable to have a flexible conduit that is supported but allowed to fully bend and flex as desired.